Fourtris' married life
by ProfessionalFangirl16
Summary: A One-shot taking place three years after Allegiant. This is AU: Fourtris is married! But why is Tris so sick the past few days?


**So, this is one of the three stories I will post on august 18** **th** **, my birthday. They will stay One-shots. I do have a lot more stories planned, but I post this three today and I hope you like them! I will first finish Unexpected guest before I move on to the other stories, of which some are One-shots and some stories with more chapters.**

 **This story is AU. It happens about three years after Allegiant. Tobias and Tris are married for a few months here and the factions still exist.**

 **So, this is not an update on the story, even trough I have thought of continuing this story, but I'm not sure if I will do that. This is the same thing, but it is corrected again now.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not VRoth...**

I don't understand. I'm just in the training room for half an hour and I'm already tired. Very tired. I slept about twelve hours tonight, and yesterday I was asleep for longer. And still, the last week, I can't concentrate and I get tired after an just hour of knife-throwing. Tobias says it's nothing, that next week I'll have a bunch of energy again. I hope so. He doesn't say anything about it, but I know that he misses our time together too, just as I do. I just want some time alone with my husband, is that too much to ask? But according to Dauntless and my tiredness, apparently it is.

I sigh and walk towards Christina. "Hey, Tris, you okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired; I think I'll lay down for a while, okay?"

"Sure." She nods. Then she looks at me. Her gaze seems dreamily, like she is deep in thought.

"Chris, are you alright? You zoned out for a minute." I wave my hand in front of her face. She looks down at me.

"Uhm.. Sure. Tris, can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

I frown. "Okay?" She leads me out of the training room. In the hall that leads to the Pit, she stops.

"Tris, I'm worried about you. You say that you're so tired the last few days, and you seem sick to me. And I recall you've been eating a lot this week. Are you feeling alright? And please don't say you're fine, because I know you are not."

"Chris, it's nothing. Just as you said, I feel tired and I'm very hungry. But that is mostly because I almost throw up all of it."

She looks at me worriedly. "You've been throwing up?" Before I can respond, she asks me another question. "When was the first day of your last period?"

I frown. Why would she want to know that? "About… A month and a half ago. Wow, that's long. Actually I should have had it by now."

Before I have time to think, Christina drops the bomb.

"Tris, have you considered the fact that you might be… pregnant?"

* * *

"Hello, Tris. How are you?" The saleswoman of the drugs store asks. I vaguely remember her from my wedding a few months ago. Tobias knows her better than I do.

"Hi, Vanessa. I'm okay, thanks. But I.. I uhm.. Well.."

"Well?" She asks. "Can I help you with something?"

"IthinkImightbepregnant." I blurt out nervously. I fidget with my hands waiting for her to say she didn't hear me, asking if I can repeat it. I expect her to be shocked, or don't know what to say. But she isn't. Instead, a huge grin appears on her face.

"I already expected something like that. Seeing how you and Four act around each other, I figured it wouldn't take that long for something like this to happen. I assume you need a pregnancy test then?" I'm a little bit overwhelmed at her calmness. She doesn't seem surprised or even disguised that I'm pregnant at such a young age at all. No, wait, MIGHT be pregnant. I'm not sure yet, right?

But in that moment I realise that I want this. I want a baby. I want to have a family with Tobias. I can't even begin to imagine how perfect his children will be. I realise I will be genially disappointed if that test isn't positive.

I realise that I want to be a mother.

And how happy that thought makes me, it also scares the crap out of me.

"Hello, Tris, are you there?" Vanessa asks while she hands me the small box.

"Yeah, sorry Vanessa. How much does this cost?" I quickly pay and rush out of the store. I consider trying to find Tobias, but I decide that I want to know first, before I say anything to him about it. So my decision is set: I quickly rush to our apartment and dash into the bathroom.

And wait. And wait. And then finally, the time is up. My hand is shaking as I pick up the small thing.

Positive.

 _No way._

I'm going to be a mother.

 _I am really going to be a mother!_

* * *

I sit on the corner of the bed waiting for Tobias to return to our apartment. Impatiently I tap with on the floor with my foot. After at least an hour of sitting in the same position, my butt begins to protest. As I stand up, as does my stomach. I check the refrigerator for anything to eat and am rewarded with a piece of chocolate Dauntless cake. It actually from Tobias, and I know it's highly dangerous touching his cake, but I think he won't kill his wife.

At least, I hope so.

After I finished it, I reclaim my old spot on the bed. Without my notice, my foot starts tapping again.

I feel myself start dreaming again. Wondering if it's a boy or a girl. How much it will look like Tobias, and which things it'll have from me. I hope he or she gets their father's eyes; those beautiful dark blue ones, with that little light blue spark. I don't notice Tobias coming in, until his black sneakers stand in front of my own. I hesitantly lift my head to look at him and immediately see those gorgeous eyes whom I have been dreaming about just seconds ago.

"Hey." He smiles while his eyes sparkle as he sees me.

"Hey." Is my soft reply. The happiness in his eyes is soon replaced with worry as he hears my voice. I see him take in my appearance: The worry in his eyes grows.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." I manage to whisper. He sighs and I feel the bed shift as he sits next to me.

"Okay, and now the truth, please?" I smile. He knows me so well. I can't wait to have children with this man.

"I have to tell you something." Looking at his face, I see the worry increase and I realise how I must sound. "No, not a bad something. It's a good something. I think." He raises one eyebrow. Dammit, why does it seem like everyone can do that except for me? If I try it, my other brow just follows up.

"I think?" He asks, repeating my words.

"Yes." I nod. "Well, I think it's a good thing, but…" Then I realise it. What if he doesn't want it? What if he thinks it's a bad thing? What if he doesn't want children? What…What if he'll leave me?

Oh no, no, no! NO! He can't.. Right?

I feel myself start to hyperventilate. I breathing becomes laboured and my heartrate increases. His arms sneak around me and he pulls me against his chest, while his voice murmurs soothing words.

"Shhh, Tris, it's okay. You're safe. I'm with you. Don't worry. You're safe." I slowly start to regain control over my body again and look at him.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"What? Don't apologise. It's not your fault. Now, what's bothering my gorgeous wife?"

I smile as he calls me his wife. I'm still not used to that, but I love it when he calls me that. Not that he doesn't know. I noticed a few weeks ago that he genially enjoys me calling him my husband, so I've started to do that some more often as well.

I take a deep breath and look at my hands laying in my lap. Here goes nothing. "Well, I've been tired these last few days, and when I wanted to lay down this morning, Chris said something.. Well… She.."

Tobias hand goes to my chin and pulls up my head softly to look at him. "What did she say? Tris?"

"She asked if I considered that I could be.. If I could be pregnant." As I look at his eyes, I see realization starting to form in his gaze. "I wanted to know, so I bought one of those… You know.. Tests."

With his free hand he grabs mine, intertwining our fingers in my lap. "And?"

I release the breath I didn't realise I was holding. "It was positive."

His eyes widen. "You… You're pregnant?" He asks.

I nod. Why does he react like that? Isn't he happy? Does he really not want this?

But the next thing I know is that I am in his arms as he scoops me up in his arms. One of his arms he uses to lift me up in the air. The other one tangles itself in my hair. I throw my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, holding on tightly.

"You're happy?" I ask a bit insecure.

"Am I happy? Of course I am! This is great news, Tris! We're having a baby!"

I grin and giggle as he keeps spinning me around in the air. When he suddenly stops and pulls back to look at me his eyes sparkle. I can basically feel the happiness pouring out of them. I smile back at him and feel my eyes start to water with contentment.

"Our little family." I softly whisper.

* * *

 **Six months later**

"Hey darling." Tobias' voice sounds when he enters the apartment. It's much bigger than we had before. Dauntless gave it to us when we publicly announced I was pregnant. The living room is bigger, but the bathroom is huge compared to our old one.

"Hey. How were the initiates?" I ask. The choosing ceremony was a few days ago and Tobias still has his old job to train the initiates.

"It was crap. One of these boys really reminded me of Peter. Wouldn't be surprised if he stabbed someone soon."

I snickered. He says that every year. I don't know what his obsession with Peter is, but he promised me he wouldn't do anything to him. He says that he just has to remind himself how Peter saved my life and then he's able to control himself. That doesn't mean he forgives Peter.

We are quiet for a while, until Tobias break the silence.

"What do you want to name her?"

I sigh. I've repeated that question in my head again and again, but I can't seem to find an answer.

"I don't know." I say truthfully. He smiles.

"Well, I had an idea, but I don't know if you like it…"

He looks nervous. "What were you thinking of?"

"I just thought that… Natalie might me a beautiful name."

Tears form in my eyes as I look at him. "You'd really do that? You'd call our daughter after my mother?"

"Well, she gave birth to you, therefore I owe her my life, so I guessed we could call our child after her, unless you don't like it-"

"I love it." I assure him. He smiles at me and start to lean forward, his lips very close to mine. But I do have one more thing to say. "Her middle name will be Christina, since she was aware of her presence first."

"Natalie Christina Eaton. It has a nice ring to it." He smiles. I grin back.

"It has." Then his lips are on mine.

 **So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? If it is the latter one, please tell me why. I don't mind flames, as long as you tell me what you don't like and how I could change that.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
